the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapters 40 and 41
< Chapter 39 You ready for chapter 40? Chapter 40- Evil Eddie grinned at his new master- or partner. He chose partner, whether the dumb bird would like it or not. “Hello, Corbierre.” He looked around at his surroundings. “I preferred my world better,” “Of course,” Evil Jason said, “We control it.” He took offence to that, and punched his underling in the stomach. “I think you mean I ''control it.” Okay, so he didn’t rule the entire Earth. But he did control the entire UK. It wasn’t too hard. Once he took control of the society, using his status as Mr. Sweet’s son to gain power, he became immortal and from there, things were a breeze. After picking up some magic, his new powers, combined with his eternal youth, allowed him to seize all of England. After that, he conquered the rest of the UK. His sights were on the rest of the world, as well as a bigger prize- godhood. That’s why he had come to this pathetic world. “What plans do you have for getting their book?” Denby 2 asked him. “Well, I’ll-“ Evil Eddie froze when he heard a noise in the bushes. “Who was that?” He demanded. Corbierre was glaring in the direction of two girls beginning to run away. ''“Them.” He looked at them and burst out laughing when he recognized one of them. Patricia Williamson. I see you’re still alive in this world. That’ll change. ''His lip curled into a cruel smile when he remembered the death of his world’s Patricia, how she collapsed as soon as he took a sip from the Cup of Ankh. “Allow me,” Evil Eddie said, before using a magic chant to place a temporary spell on the two girls. “But Edison, that spell only lasts an hour,” His father told him. “It also keeps them from telling anyone about me.” Jason seemed nervous. “But an ''hour, sir,” Evil Eddie smirked. “An hour is all I’ll need. You’ll see.” He looked in the direction where Patricia and the girl he assumed was her twin had run off to. “They’re all screwed.” ------------ When Patricia finally made it back with her sister to the lobby, she had to stop and take a breath. Her mind was racing, and her heart was pounding for more reasons than one. The last counterpart had to be Eddie? Her boyfriend? Their leader? Eddie ''of all people? It hurt just to think about. Is this how he felt when she became a Sinner? She wished she remembered that so she could go and apologize that instant. “I can’t believe…” She attempted to say, ''I can’t believe it’s Eddie, but something made her choke on her words. “I can’t…” “He’s… Edd… E-edd…” Piper seemed to be struggling as well. The final time she tried to say his name, it came out as complete gibberish. “We can’t talk about this, can we?” She asked. Her sister shook her head. “Magic, probably.” “What do we do?” Patricia huffed. “We can’t warn them now! And he is...He’s…ugh!” “Could we write it?” “Ooh yeah,” Patricia borrowed a pen from the front desk and, as a test, attempted to write Eddie Is Evil ''on her arm. After the first ''E, ''her hand refused to write anymore. It was like some magic force was holding her back. Angered, she threw the pen against the wall and crossed her arms. “That doesn’t work. Now he’ll… now Sibuna is in danger.” “This is really bad.” “You think?” She sighed. “Come on, maybe we can keep watch for hi- maybe we can keep watch.” Patricia climbed up to her room with Piper next to her. Inside, Mara and Joy were both eating breakfast. “There you are!” Joy said, when they answered. “Where were you?” She shared a look with her sister, then blurted, “Getting breakfast. Catching up. You know how it is…” Joy was nodding. “Well, take a seat, you look like you both ran here.” After an awkward, pained laugh, Patricia sat down on the couch with Piper next to her. Her friends looked worried, which both upset her and satisfied her. Upset, because she knew that she was lying to them but couldn’t do much else at this point despite knowing the danger, and satisfied, because it showed they both cared. “Are you two okay?” Mara asked. “You both look upset,” “Nah,” She said. “We’re good.” “Just family stuff,” Patricia gave her sister a look and Piper just gave a weak shrug. “Oh…you could talk to us about it, if you’d like,” Mara told them. Joy nodded. “Yeah, if it’s really bothering you…” “We’re fine.” She insisted, even though it was a complete lie. “We’re fine. Alright?” Joy looked hurt at her tone, but said, “Alright.” A few minutes later, after thinking a bit more about Evil Eddie and the book, she asked, “Out of curiosity, where is that magic book?” “I think it was in the guy’s room last, why?” Her best friend answered. “No reason. Just curious.” Great. The boys probably weren’t awake, and she wasn’t about to go and break into their room just to sit and wait for Eddie’s evil twin. Especially not with Joy and Mara bound to question what she was doing. And if they did run into evil Eddie, what was she going to do? If she tried to fight him, everyone would just assume she was attacking her boyfriend. She’d just have to hope the boys could see through his evil themselves. ---------- Jerome was hanging out in the living room with Fabian and Alfie. Mick was still asleep, and Eddie had gone out for a morning walk, so it was just the three of them. He and Fabian were currently giving out relationship advice. “Listen bro,” He told Alfie, “You just need to compare them.” “What?” Fabian echoed. “Jerome, that’s not good advice.” Jerome smirked at him. “Then what do you say he should do, Rutter?” “Umm… He should just, uh…” “Exactly.” He laughed and patted his friend on the back. “Leave the advice to me, buddy.” Alfie, who was just lying on the couch, frowned and looked up. “Still not very helpful, though! Come on! Help me!” “Just compare their kisses,” Jerome told him, still laughing. He really knew this advice wouldn’t help, but he felt like taking the time to mess with his friend again. His friend wasn’t amused. “I’m not going to compare their kisses!” “Why not? You’ll see which one has that spark…” “Dude, I-“ The conversation stopped temporarily as Eddie came back in from his walk. He looked around in silence, picked up Corbierre’s book, and walked back out the door. Jerome shrugged and moved on. He was probably just bringing it to Willow or Victor or something. “…I’m not going to do that.” Alfie finished, awkwardly. “Yeah, Jerome? Bad advice,” “At least I gave him advice,” He said, looking back at Fabian. “You just stuttered.” “Well, I just didn’t want to tell him something wrong.” “Just stick to doing research, nerd.” Jerome told him teasingly, but his grin disappeared when Fabian joked, “So you admit I’m better at finding information than you are, Jerome?” “You just wait, Rutter. I’ll win this bet…” Alfie’s groan brought him back to the topic at hand. He sighed and sat down near his room-mate. “Come on bro. Just spend some time thinking about it.” “For once he’s right,” Fabian shrugged. “Just don’t panic too much.” “But don’t wait too long, either,” He said, still certain that letting them wait too long would be a bad move. “Well…” Jerome shot Fabian a look. He was tired of his interruptions. “Do we want to see Amber and Willow getting impatient?” Fabian sighed. “I guess not… but don’t confuse him.” “I won’t, he’s just not very good with these things and you know how girls are. They can’t wait forever.” “I’m right here!” Alfie cried, sounding annoyed. He turned back to him. “We know dude. Chill.” They continued discussing this for a while, with Jerome still finding himself distracted by debating with Fabian. As the two of them were arguing over whether or not Alfie should break up with Willow for the time being, Alfie got annoyed and left the room. Jerome watched him go in silence, then burst out laughing. “Nice one, Rutter.” Fabian just rolled his eyes, but he also saw a smile on his friend’s face. Jerome was grinning, too. He was silent. That meant he lost the debate. Jerome smirked. “I guess I win, then.” ----------------- “So does the old one mean Anubis House?” Dexter asked, as the three of them walked off to school that morning. “Should we check in the cellar?” “I think so. When should we go down?” Cassie asked. “During lunch?” He suggested. He was itching to get that next clue already. He wanted to get that blade. He wanted to be the hero. “Works for me.” Cassie agreed. “What about you, Erin?” Erin seemed distracted with something. “Oh, yeah! I’m in.” “Great.” Dexter stopped walking for a second. “Sibuna?” “Sibuna.” “Alright, let’s get to class. We’re about to be late,” He began to jog off, just to find Erin dashing next to him. “Hey,” “Hey. There was something I wanted to ask you about, Dex.” “What is it?” He asked, already out of breath. Erin sighed and seemed to be thinking about it before she answered. “Would you like to go out to see a movie one of these days?” “A movie? Hmm…” He thought about it. “Alright, sure.” Dexter had to admit to himself, he had been so focused on Sibuna lately that he had been forgetting about everyday life. He grinned. “What should we see?” His friend seemed to be blushing about it. “We can figure it out later. Thanks!” “No problem. It’ll be fun. I love movies. But there has to be popcorn.” “There will be popcorn,” Dexter smiled. “Awesome!” He meant that, and both of them laughed. “Now onward to school, my friend,” And then to get that next clue. He could already picture the blade in his mind, and soon it would be a reality… ''We’ll do this, Eddie. We’ve almost got it. Chapter 41- “Where’s the book?” Eddie asked, soon after he had come back from his walk. He had just needed to clear his head and think about things for a bit. Jerome frowned. “You walked away with it earlier.” “No I didn’t,” He said, baffled. “What are you talking about?” “But we saw you.” Jerome insisted. “Right Fabian?” Fabian nodded. “Yeah. You walked in, took the book, and left.” What was going on? He had no idea what they meant. “What?” Eddie asked again, as that was all he could say. Silence. The three boys shared glances, and then almost simultaneously, the three of them burst out screaming, because something clicked. “Someone go get the others. We need to have a meeting.” ------------- “You knew about this?” Amber asked, after Patricia told everyone. “Yeah. But don’t look at me, we’ve been under some sort of spell until now,” She said, while Piper sighed nodded. Amber watched Eddie sigh and rub her shoulder, but he said nothing. He was clearly still in a lot of shock from hearing about his evil double. “So I guess that’s it,” Joy muttered. To her, she sounded almost resigned. “They’ve got their book.” “There’s got to be a way we can get it back.” Fabian insisted. “Right? But we’ll have to be…sneaky.” Amber heard the word sneaky, and automatically found herself looking towards Joy, and Jerome, who sat just next to his girlfriend. “I think we’ve got sneaky,” She said flatly. Jerome had a small smile. “I don’t know if I should be offended or flattered, Millington,” “Amber, what are you thinking?” Joy asked. She shrugged. “You expect me to think of the plan?” “Well, if they pretend to be part of Team Corbierre…they could get the book that way.” Patricia said slowly. Nina, who sat just next to her, straightened up. Amber could see a look of interest cross her face, a look she had gotten used to. “What did you just say?” “I said, if they could just pretend to be part of Team Corbierre...they could get the book.” A little bit of silence, as everyone shared glances. “Yacker…that’s brilliant.” Eddie said, but there was only a twinge of excitement in his voice. “Joy, Jerry! Do you two mind doing this for us?” “What if they know we’re faking though?” Joy asked, sounding nervous. Amber couldn’t blame her. “You could always give them something…” Mara pointed out, sounding just as nervous as Jerome did, “Something to make them think you’re on their side?” “Like what?” “There’s always the blade,” Fabian suggested. “We cannot give him a weapon!” Patricia protested. “Do you want Nina to die?” “I agree with Fabian.” Nina said quickly. “He’d probably get his hands on it anyway.” Mara shook her head. “I think it’s too dangerous to give away the blade,” Amber listened to the rest of her friends start arguing, as she sat in silence, trying to figure out what side she was on. Willow wasn’t arguing either, and neither was Piper, and both of them just sort of exchanged worried looks. Giving the blade would be nuts because Corbierre would have his weapon and that would be bad. But Nina was right, he’d probably do it anyways, and they’d need some way to make Corbierre trust Joy and Jerome. What side was Alfie on? She listened to the debate, and heard him say, “Do we really want to do something so dangerous?” So okay, now she had a side. She jumped in on his side, hoping it’d make him like her more or something. It was dumb, but she was getting desperate. After a while, KT got to her feet. “Alright! Why don’t we just take a vote? So we can stop arguing and get back to work?” “She’s right,” Mick said. Amber wasn’t certain, but she thought KT was blushing. Ooh, a new romance! I can’t wait to make a scrapbook… ''“We should calm down, yeah?” Eddie nodded and sighed. “Alright, let’s vote.” -------- “So Dexter agreed to go see a movie with me,” Erin told Cassie, who smiled. “You finally asked him then.” She said, sounding like she approved. “Good for you. What movie is it?” “We don’t know yet.” She admitted. Cassie then shook her head. “Erin, you have to choose these things ahead of time. And never let the boy choose. They always choose something stupid.” Erin just shrugged. She honestly wouldn’t care if Dexter chose, it would probably be a good movie anyways. She was just happy he said yes. They were finally going on a date! Her first date! “Now, we also have to figure out what you will wear. You have to look good on a first date,” They linked arms as they began to walk down the hall. “Trust me. I’ve got you covered.” She smiled. “Thanks.” Erin couldn’t wait for the date to arrive. It would be perfect. It had to be. -------- That night, Joy sat in her room alone, thinking about the result of the vote. Sibuna had decided- she and Jerome would take the mission. Luckily the blade would not be traded- but they’d make a fake one and trade that. Either way, when they had the resources and needed to get down to business, she would have to play double agent. She wasn’t sure how she felt about this. What if Corbierre and his minions saw through their lie? What if they would be forced to hurt their friends? There were so many things that could go wrong. Joy did like being sneaky, but she liked the strategizing part, not the trickery part. The door opened. “Knock knock,” said Jerome, entering the room and sitting down next to her. “How you feeling?” “Nervous. What about you?” He sighed. “Just waiting for the inevitable, I suppose.” Joy frowned and rested her head on his shoulder. “I don’t even want'' to do this! It’s not fair,” “I know, I know. But that’s what we get for being the clever ones. Someone has to do the dirty work.” “Aren’t you scared?” “Terrified.” Jerome said bluntly. “You have no idea. It’s Rufus all over again, and once again Sibuna is willingly sending me into the danger. But it’s going to be okay,” He said, and by his tone, she could tell he meant it. “We’re both smart, and you have me. And I’ve done these things before, and I won’t let you get hurt. Trust me. We’ll be fine. It’s you and me. Yeah?” “How could you be so comfortable with these things?” Joy asked him, closing her eyes and mumbling. He laughed, then slowly stopped. “Simple. I’ve gotten used to them.” That was bad, and she knew it. She also knew that he knew it. Was he just trying to make her feel better about this, or did he really believe they’d be okay? Joy sighed. “Jerome?” “Yeah?” “It’ll be worth it, right?” “Yes.” Jerome told her, rubbing her shoulder. He gently picked her head up and they kissed. “It’ll be worth it.” I’m sorry about the cliffhanger from last week, but this was worth the wait, right? Thanks for reading guys! Tell me what you think of Evil Eddie ;) 'Chapter 42 > ' Category:Blog posts